


where was it that we last left off? (Let's pick up, pick up)

by tisziny



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Smut, alien smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisziny/pseuds/tisziny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He kissed her, one hand cupping her cheek as the other snaked around her waist, his lips soft against hers. This time when he pulled back he picked her up with a grin and spun her through the air laughing happily.</p>
<p>River smiled, her hand reaching up and brushing back his hair. “Where have you come from, my love?”</p>
<p>“Demon’s Run, come on!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	where was it that we last left off? (Let's pick up, pick up)

**Author's Note:**

> PWP! and in this fic Time lords are different from humans, they can have sex differently. Just go with it. lol.
> 
> title from 'lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off'

River watched as the TARDIS dematerialised in front of her. She held onto a bar of her cell and fought back tears. There he goes; her husband. She’d deluded herself into thinking he was further along. Of course she knew they hadn’t yet married, that he didn’t know who she was. What she was. But she had thought he would be far enough for _kissing_. She’d read into his flirting and teasing, the press of his finger to her nose, catching her from the fiftieth floor, asking her on board to join him and her parents who didn’t yet know they were her parents, and now he was gone. And, her gut twisted painfully as her hearts threatened to shatter, she would never kiss her husband again.

 

It took most of her strength to simply let go of that bar and drop her gaze from the now empty Stormcage corridor. Caught between numbness and overpowering pain, River stepped back into her cell. It wouldn’t do her any good to focus on it, to relive that moment when he pulled back and she could see suddenly how young he was. _We haven’t_. The words would haunt her and as much as she tried not to, River still found herself wondering how she’d be able to stomach seeing him ever again.

 

“Doctor Song!”

 

River whipped around, her eyes wide and full of unshed tears. Oh that bloody man. He was here, a boyish and incredibly joyous grin on his face, the TARDIS behind him in the exact spot she’d watched it dematerialise from moments ago. River blinked, hoping to hide how much he’d hurt her and the Doctor bounded closer.

 

He kissed her, one hand cupping her cheek as the other snaked around her waist, his lips soft against hers. This time when he pulled back he picked her up with a grin and spun her through the air laughing happily.

 

“What’s gotten into you?” she asked, pushing away her mourning and confusion, hiding away anything she didn’t want or couldn’t let him see.

 

“River Song,” he said, “How didn’t I see it before? _River Song,_ Melody Pond. Oh I could bloody kiss you.”

 

“You just have,” she pointed out.

 

“And I’ll do it again.” The Doctor swooped in, kissing her once more, his tongue tracing her lower lip teasingly before he pulled away and clapped his hands together.

 

River smiled, her hand reaching up and brushing back his hair. “Where have you come from, my love?”

 

“Demon’s Run, come on!” He grabbed her hand, pulling her over to the TARDIS,

 

“Where are we going?” She asked with a laugh as the stepped through the doors and into the console room.

 

“Nowhere,” The Doctor rushed around the console and flew them into the vortex where they stayed. He turned to look at her and giggled.

 

“You’re a Time Lord,” he said.

 

“I’m Human plus, sweetie.”

 

“But, oh River I can _feel_ it –how did I not notice? You’re timey whimey and spacey wacey and oh I can feel it. I’m not alone. I’m not the last. _River_.” He rushed forward and River thought he might pick her up again. Instead he just grasped her hands and squeezed them with his own, beaming so happily at her. “You have two hearts.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You can regenerate?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You…” He blushed.

 

Oh of course he would ask about _that_. River laughed, low and flirtatious, “Oh Doctor, how very forward of you.” She teased him.

 

“I didn’t mean- I was only-” He stuttered, face a gorgeous shade of pink as his eyes slipped down then back up so quickly River couldn’t be quite sure he’d even really done it.

 

He swallowed and then spoke again, timidly, “It’s been so long since there was another…”

 

She reached out for him, her hand soft on his neck, “I know, honey. It’s alright. You can ask.”

 

He bit his lip and swallowed again, looking very cautious but hopeful. “Are you… uh.” His face flushed deeper and River smiled, her fingertips running gently back and forth across the nape of his neck. “Are you _like me_ , River?”

 

She smirked a bit and stepped forward, the hand not at his neck pushing his arms away so she could press flush into him. Her mouth moved to his ear, her breath hot on his face. He felt her answer before she said it.

 

“ _Yes_.”

 

He groaned and kissed her, pushing her into the console and trapping her with his body. She gasped into his mouth and let her hand delve into his hair, holding him tightly against her as she taunted her tongue with his. The Doctor rolled his hips against hers experimentally and groaned at what he found there. It had been so long.

 

His past few bodies hadn’t minded; they didn’t care, or found lovers that didn’t care. This regeneration was different, though. He was shy. He didn’t like to talk about those sorts of things and had been perfectly happy not to think about them, let alone act on them.

 

“Sweetie,” River murmured, pulling back from his lips to kiss along his jaw, “Please tell me this is about more than my species.”

 

He pulled back frowning. “Of course this is about more than your species, River. This is about you.”

 

“When I kissed you earlier,” she murmured, “The first time. You were so…”

 

The Doctor sighed and leant forward, his forehead pressed to hers. He didn’t enter her mind as he longed to though, it was too dangerous. Spoilers.  “I’ve spent every day since I first met you, River Song, trying not to fall in love with you because you’re human. I’ve been there before and it _hurts_.”

 

River listened, her hands resting lightly against his chest, over his hearts. “I didn’t want to face that pain again.” He said, “But I fell in love with you anyway.”

 

“When?”

 

“In America.”

 

She laughed, “You barely knew me. You still don’t know me.” The Doctor opened his mouth to argue but River spoke over him, “I know that you trust me, more than you probably understand. But I’m a mystery to you, Doctor. You don’t know who I am.”

 

“Yes I do.”

 

River sighed, “Not everything, Doctor, not yet. But you will, and you have all the time in the world to find out.” She kissed him once, chastely and pulled away.

 

“River I’ve wanted you, this, for so long. It’s only now I’ll allow myself to try. To hope.” He closed his eyes briefly, his head still pressed to her forehead, “You drive me mad.”

 

“Have you seen me since America?” she asked carefully,

 

“Yes.”

 

“Before today, had you kissed me since America?”

 

The Doctor chuckled, “Yes.” He said, “I quite enjoy kissing you. But I’d like to do more than kiss you now.”

 

River moaned. This was the Doctor she was used to. He was forward and demanding, but so gentle and sweet. She wanted so badly to give in and let him ravish her, but despite the familiarity of his heavy gaze and warm touch he was still so young. She wasn’t sure he was ready, or indeed, if she was ready to make love to him for what could very well be the last time.

 

As though he’d read her thoughts –and that was quite possible, though she didn’t believe he had- the Doctor spoke once more, his voice low and sincere. “I won’t let this be your last just because it’s my first. I’ve already proven that our times are not as strictly back to front as they seem.”

 

River felt the corners of her lips twitch, a small smile threatening to spill over her face. “I’ve missed you.” She murmured, “And I’ve longed to have you in my bed again, but you’ve always known me so well…”

 

The Doctor smiled, “Then teach me, Doctor Song. I’m quite a fast learner.”

 

“You’d better be.” And River’s hands linked around his neck, dragging him in until their lips met in a kiss. She wouldn’t pull back this time.

 

He moaned into her mouth, licking at her lips, then her teeth and her tongue, his hands exploring. They moved from her waist to her spine, up then down, finding her arse and squeezing before trailing back to her hips and up her sides until he cupped both her breasts. She sighed softly and the Doctor found the zip at the front of her dress, pulling it down to her belts, exposing her bra. He pulled back to look at her, and smiled, his hands quickly undoing her belts so he could pull the dress from her.

 

“You’re gorgeous, River,” he murmured, his mouth lowering to her neck, biting down and right away find that one spot that had her keening madly against her, heat flooding in her stomach.

 

“Oh sweetie,” she murmured, and her hands fumbled to help him, her belts dropping one after the other to the floor. He pulled the zip down the rest of the way, opening up the front of her dress completely, and groaned at the sight. She stood, pressed against the console, in cotton knickers and a plain bra, but she looked _incredible_.

 

He thrust his hips against hers and they both groaned at the contact. River pulled him back to her lips, one hand at his neck the other on his arse, pulling him in as close as he could get. He kissed her back happily and thoroughly, and trailed his mouth down her neck and over her collar bone, his fingers pulling down her bra as he continued south. River moaned as he tongued her collarbone and nipped at her breasts, taking one of her nipples between his lips and sucking on it, his fingers finally pushing the dress from her shoulders and unclasping the bra behind her back, pulling it from her.

 

She moaned, her hand in his hair, and tried to pull him up to kiss him again. He wouldn’t budge and when she pulled at his hair more insistently he stepped back and tutted.

 

“I’m learning.” He told her, and before she could argue he darted around the console, pulled a pair of handcuffs from goodness knows where, and returned.

 

She let him take her wrists without question, and he raised her arms above her head, looping the cuffs through the handle of his scanner and closing them around her wrists. River bit back another moan. “Handcuffs, sweetie?” she asked,

 

“Oh yes.” He growled, his eyes dragging over her with a predatory glint, “Just what the doctor ordered.”

 

River was about to complain at the rather awful pun, but the Doctor had moved forward and cupped her over her knickers, making her gasp and thrust into his hand. “That’s it,” He murmured close in her ear, his voice low and sinfully attractive. She whimpered, and he pressed a kiss to her neck, just below her ear. “I think it’s about time we took these off, don’t you?”

 

River nodded wordlessly and watched through heavy lids as the Doctor kissed his way down between her breasts and over her stomach, stopping just above the hem of her knickers. He knelt before her, his breath tickling her abdomen and looked up. She wriggled impatiently and he smiled.

 

“You’re so beautiful, River.” He whispered softly, and slowly his fingers slipped under the band of her underwear and began to pull them down her legs revealing that yes, she was just like him. “Amazing.” He spoke again.

 

The Doctor nudged her legs apart and began to kiss up her thighs, taking his time to lick and suck at the skin exposed to him. River gasped softly as he went, rolling her hips forwards trying to get him to move faster. He nuzzled the crease of her thigh and she whined softly until he turned his head and breathed over her. He kissed her entrance, about an inch lower than a human’s, then licked at her labia. River moaned and pressed her hips against his face as much as she could as he kissed and licked at her. He moved higher, finding her hidden clit, and teased it, circling around the bud slowly then flicking with the tip of his tongue.

 

“Oh god darling, _yes_.”

 

The Doctor smirked and moved higher still, his tongue trailing from her clit to the skin that kept it hidden. Timelords were different from humans -though remarkably similar- and River was most _definitely_ a Timelord. Hanging over her clit he licked at her testicles, and sucked them into his mouth. Above him River’s head fell back and she groaned.

 

His tongue worked against the underside of her testicles, finding her clit again and nudging it with each suck. River moaned out his name, his real name, and the Doctor stopped. He pulled away with a slight pop and River whined at the loss.

 

“Say that again,” he murmured to her, “My name. Say it again.”

 

She did and he groaned softly, his head falling against her hip. He kissed the skin there gently before straightening up and taking her cock in his mouth. River cried out, fighting the urge to thrust forward into his hot wet mouth. The Doctor’s hands found her hips, holding her back against the console as he sucked on her length.

 

“Oh yes, darling,” she moaned, “harder.”

 

He hummed around her and sucked her harder, his tongue running firmly along the underside of her penis. He bobbed up and down and moved on of his hands so he pressed his entire left forearm across her hips, holding her still. His right hand moved under his head, cupping her testicles briefly before moving lower, sliding over her slick sex.

 

He began to pump to fingers into her, curling them, searching for that spot that would make her see stars. His thumb slid up and found her clit; he was bringing her steadily to two separate orgasms. And River was so wound up after months in America without any source of release besides her own hand; she knew it wouldn’t take long.

 

He slowly pulled back on her length until just the head of her cock sat on his tongue. He sucked on it firmly and ran his tongue over the tip as his fingers found that spot he’d been looking for and pressed roughly onto it with each pump. She began to strain against his anchoring forearm, her moans getting louder and louder.

 

The Doctor pulled back looked up at her with the same dark eyes. “You like that, do you?” He asked, dropping a kiss to the tip of her cock.

 

“Yes! Oh god darling, please don’t stop.”

 

The Doctor looked down and realised his hand had stilled inside of her. He chuckled, pulling his fingers back. He sucked on the tips of his fingers, moaning at the taste of her, then grasped her prick and stroked it steadily once, twice, before leaning in and licking her root to tip.

 

She bucked against his arm, her hands pulling painfully against the cuffs, “Please,” she begged,

 

Smiling softly the Doctor sucked her back into his mouth as deep as he could stand and moved his hand back to her entrance. His fingers pumping and his thumb brushing her clit, she trembled. It didn’t take much more at all, and she shattered around his hand, her muscles clenching and spasming through her orgasm, but her cock remaining hard and unspent. He hummed around her happily and sucked harder.

 

River was as loud as she’d insinuated flirtingly back in Florida so long ago. He rather loved it.

 

She came again, but this time instead of clamping around his fingers as she yelled her release she spilled into his mouth, and the Doctor swallowed every bit he could before letting her slip gently from between his lips. She hung from the scanner; her head slumped to the side, her naked body covered in a thin sheet of sweat. He watched her heaving chest as she leant all her weight back into the console, slowly recovering from her orgasms.

 

The Doctor stood, and carefully un-cuffed her, his arms wrapping around her until he was sure she could take her own weight. She smiled and kissed him softly, licking playfully at his lips. A small amount of her cum clung to the corner of his mouth and chin, she kissed it away greedily.

 

“I didn’t have to do much teaching after all,” She murmured. “But dear oh dear Doctor, look at you. You’re wearing far too many clothes.”

 

The Doctor chuckled and kissed her more firmly, “Oh? What shall we do about that?”

 

“I can think of something.”

 

“Me too.”

 

He picked her up with surprising ease, her legs wrapping tight around his waist, her arms linked behind his neck as he held her. The promise of what to come seemed to keep him balanced, and the Doctor was able to carry River up the stairs and through the TARDIS to his room, all the while kissing her lips red raw and biting his way down her neck.

 

Set down on the edge of the bed River was quick to straighten up and pull at the Doctor’s clothes, starting with his trousers. She unclipped his braces and pulled at his button and fly until she could pull both his trousers and pants down his legs. The Doctor wobbled at the momentum and grasped onto River’s shoulders to catch himself before he had to bend over awkwardly and untie his boots, unable to get his trousers all the way off his legs with them on.

 

River chuckled, watching as he straightened up, finally naked from the waist down. She reached out and grasped his prick as he hastened to shed his shirt, tie and tweed as well. The Doctor groaned and thrust into her touch, his hands reaching once more for her shoulders as she stroked him.

 

“Are you going to fuck me, Doctor?” she asked with a smirk curling at her lips.

 

“ _Ohh_ ,” He moaned, helpless under her touch, “Yes, God yes, River.”

 

“Good.” She smiled, “Or maybe… maybe I could fuck you instead.” As she spoke her hand moved down his shaft to his testicles, the very tips of her fingers just barely brushing his hidden clit. “Would you like that?”

 

The Doctor nodded wordlessly, moaning as her hand moved lower and her fingers slid through his wet labia. “Tell me what you want, Sweetie.” She murmured, looking up at him with a smug smile as her fingers teased his entrance.

 

“I- uhhhh, I want you to fuck me.” He said, “I want you to lick me and fuck me and ride me and, oh _River_.”

 

She chuckled as his words turned to moans, her fingers thrusting gently into him slowly and torturously. She pressed a lingering kiss to his stomach and brought her fingers to her lips, sucking them as he watched with a groan. He bent down then, kissing her thoroughly, pushing her back into the mattress as he climbed over her. River moaned against his mouth, one of her hands grasping a handful of his arse, pulling him close.

 

“Sit on my face, sweetie,” she told him breathily, her lips pressed to his ear, “Let me taste you properly.”

 

The Doctor groaned and nodded, sitting up and letting her get comfortable, her head on a pillow before he crawled up her body. With one leg on either side of her head and her hands curled around his thighs the Doctor lowered himself to her face. River smiled and began to lick at him softly, taking her time to explore him, to make his knees weak until he was on the verge of tears, begging for more.

 

He came with a sob, River’s tongue buried inside him and she smiled, pressing feather light kisses from his entrance to his clit and balls until he swung a leg over her head and collapsed next to her, pressed back into the headboard of the bed. She pushed herself up and curled into his side easily, resting her head on his shoulder as he caught his breath.

 

“Kiss me?” He asked quietly, without moving.

 

River smiled and lifted her head, tilting up for him to lean down and kiss her. He licked at her lips and moaned softly, “You’re glorious, River.”

 

“And I haven’t even shown you all my moves yet.” She smirked, before kissing him again, softly and so tenderly that the Doctor never wanted her to pull away.

 

But she did pull away, and she pushed herself to her knees, shuffling along the bed until she was directly in front of him, with his legs on either side of her. He pushed up, a hand cupping her cheek, pulling her in as he kissed her again greedily. She kissed him back in earnest, moaning as his fingers found her breast, rolling her nipple until her mouth left his in a deep gasp and his mouth worked down her neck. She rolled their hips together and he felt her erection press firmly against his.

 

“River,” he grunted, she moaned in response, pulling one of his legs up over her hip as her other hand took hold of her prick. Looking up at him with dark eyes she saw him nod, a plea on his lips. She leant in and kissed his lips, guiding the tip of her prick until, with one smooth thrust, she pushed inside him.

 

The Doctor moaned, loudly, his head falling back.

 

“Oh, sweetie,” River groaned. He was so tight and perfect around her, so warm. She began to move, thrusting into him, finding that rhythm that drove them both made.

 

The Doctor bucked against her, his legs wrapping firmly around her waist. She gripped his hips tightly, ducking in to press their mouths together roughly. A ravishing kiss full of clashing teeth and thrusting tongues. The Doctor felt his whole body was on fire, filled so perfectly with each of River’s rough thrusts hitting him just perfectly as he fisted a hand in her hair and held her hip with bruising fingers.

 

It wasn’t long before River could feel the familiar tightening tug in her abdomen, she was close. Still holding the Doctor’s hip with one hand she licked the other and let the other wander, grasping his straining cock. He swore loudly, his hips jolting madly as she stroked him and fucked him at once. She knew just the right ways to touch him, just how faster she should go, pumping his prick in time with her thrusts as he cursed.

 

He was still so sensitive from his first orgasm, and within moments he was coming again, two separate but simultaneous orgasms, his walls clenching around River’s prick as his own spilled semen over his stomach and River’s small hand. The tightening in River’s abdomen clenched and she thrust once, twice more into the Doctor’s wet heat before she fell forward, yelling his name in a shout as she came and closed her eyes, spent.

 

“Definitely not letting that be your last.” The Doctor murmured after a moment, absently smoothing a hand through River’s mess of curls. She smiled into his shoulder, humming her agreement and the Doctor laughed.

 

“You’ll be seeing rather a lot of me, I should think.” He told her, “There’s no getting rid of me now, Doctor Song.”

 

“I should hope not.” She said, lifting her head just enough to kiss him sweetly. “But I should be going back now. I’ve been away so long; the guards are probably missing me.”

 

“Why do I doubt that?”

 

River chuckled, “Because you know me.”

 

The Doctor smiled at that, and reached a hand up to bop her nose lightly, “Yes, I do.” He said, “Come on then. Up you get. Off to Stormcage with you.”

 

River stood on slightly wobbly legs, she felt sticky with sweat and cum and probably smelt much the same, but the Doctor looked at her like she was a shining sun, or a breath of new life. She held her hand out for him, and he took it, standing with her.

 

“I think I’d best have a shower before going back to Stormcage, don’t you sweetie?” She asked,

 

“Oh yes, Doctor Song, I quite agree.” He said, smirking down at her, “And just to make sure you don’t miss anything, perhaps I had better join you, give you a hand.”

 

River smirked, and hand in hand they made their way to the bathroom for a shower.


End file.
